Fireproofing technology is a major industry. Flame retardants are in a transition state in which older flame retardants are being banned and subsequently phased out due to growing concerns over the health and environmental impacts of chemical agents.
Many metallo-organic compounds have been shown to have flame retardant properties. Various metallo-organic compounds that have strong tunable flame retardant properties including, but not limited to, a robust char layer, intumescence, and carbon dioxide production. The metallo-organic compounds described within are novel in their synthetic pathway, chemical structure, their coating process, and their mechanistic action as an additive flame retardant.